<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batgame 1.73 by Pheonix_Fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045868">Batgame 1.73</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Fire/pseuds/Pheonix_Fire'>Pheonix_Fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Fluff, Gen, Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Fire/pseuds/Pheonix_Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred, Bruce, Barbara, Dick, Jason, Tim, Steph, Cass, Damian, and Duke all play the new Batman! Video designed by Wernar Dudes. Interactive Entertainment.</p><p>There will be Screaming and there will be tears. <br/>IDK what else to say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Batgame 1.73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All right,” said Tim, “ I’m player one so that means that my controller can override everyone else's. That means only I can pause and unpause the game. I also added a mod to the game that makes it a little more accurate so when the players actually do look like us don’t freak out. One final thing, this game was only supposed to be a five player co-op. My mods make it playable by all ten of us but there is still some lag at the load screen. any questions?”</p><p>“What is Lag?” asked Bruce.</p><p>“It just means that it will take a longer time than usual to start the game,” said Tim. No one else asked any questions so Tim started a new game and used Save Slot 2. The player select screen appeared.</p><p>“Press any button and your controller should sync with the console,” said Tim. Everyone pressed a button and  ten random characters showed up on the screen. </p><p>“Woah,” whispered Dick when he saw the accurate looking versions of the video game Bat family. Everyone except Babs watched Tim as he changed his default Nightwing to Red Robin. Barbara kept switching through the different characters but couldn’t find herself. “Ok, that looks like it’s good,” said Tim after finally finishing fiddling with the console connected to the TV. Steph cheered as the theme music started playing even though the screen was still black. Alfred and Jason then walked in with the snacks and Damian returned with five extra controllers and handed the black one to Alfred and kept the green one for himself. </p><p>“Duke, Cass, and Dick will be here soon, they just texted me,” said Barbara from her spot on the left side of the couch and grabbed her white controller. Barbara also took the grey controller and threw it at Bruce who was sitting down in one of the arm chairs. She continued typing on her phone while everyone got situated.</p><p>"yo, Babybird toss me the red one," said Jason from his spot on the arm of the batgirls' couch. Jason took a large bite of an Alfred cookie and caught the controller aimed at his face.</p><p>"Please refrain from throwing breakable items around the room," said Alfred from the chair to the left of Bruce. Tim used the TV remote to do something and the black screen finally turned on showing the main menu where it showed the options to continue, start a new game, or look at settings. </p><p>“WE’RE HERE!!!” yelled Dick as he came bouncing into the room, Cass and Duke trailed in behind him. Jason threw popcorn at Dick. Cass grabbed the silver controller on the coffee table for herself and the Purple one for Steph before sitting with the other girls. Damian took his green controller and sat down in front of the other couch with Titus. </p><p>“Hello Master Dick, miss Brown,” said Alfred. Tim passed out the controllers giving Duke yellow, Dick blue, and gold for himself. Before sitting down on the Batboys’ couch Dick passed out the pile of blankets that had been gathered earlier.</p><p>"Everyone one settle down," said Bruce after Dick almost kicked Duke in the face while climbing onto the couch. After everyone stopped squirming Tim sat down on bruce and set his gold controller to player one. </p><p>“You’re under batgirl,” Said Tim when he saw the frustrated look on Barbara’s face, “ The company that made the game didn’t have an Oracle so your under batman and Alfred is under Batman.”</p><p>“But I’m Batman?” said Bruce.</p><p>“Yes, but each character has different versions. Dick’s character has Discowing for some horrible reason and it also has his robin form. Cass and Steph are both also under batgirl even if they are using their other costumes. I only had a week to do the fixes before everyone came over so I didn’t completely fix this or the Batcave.” </p><p>Everyone looked at all their different skins and characters and eventually found their own. Cass used her Black Bat form, Stephanie used Spoiler, Barbara decided to use her original Batgirl form instead of her Oracle one, Duke used Signal, Jason used hoodie version of himself, Dick tried to use Discowing version but was only able to select Robin or current Nightwing form for some reason; he chose Robin form, everyone else used the current version of themselves.</p><p>“Did everyone choose their final picks?” asked Barbara. Everyone nodded and Tim started the game. </p><p>The screen faded to black then the Batcave appeared with the label at the top. The game went through the tutorial which was a little hard to do because everyone had to complete the task before the tutorial would let them move on to the next one. Finally they completed the tutorial and were free to play the game Instead of following the weird tutorial fairy bats directions.</p><p>“Wait, what are we going to do first?” asked Steph, whose character had taken the seat in front of the game's Batcomputer before Bruce could. </p><p>“We could start with Gotham free roam first or one of the story lines,” responded Tim.</p><p>“Ooh, what are some of the story lines?!” exclaimed Dick. Stephanie opened the storyline tab on the fake Batcomputer and the screen showed a bunch of  the rouge gallery’s names and it included Red Hood’s name plus a full playthrough button at the bottom. All of the names were white except for the Jokers which was grey and had red letters over it that said Disabled. No one commented on it.</p><p>“I’m not 100% sure but I think that each one is for a different person breaking out of Arkham. I have no Idea what Jason’s storyline is, and I do know that there is a special extra storyline if you complete the Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn levels,”  said Tim. before anyone could give their Input on what they should do Stephanie Clicked on Full Playthrough.  The cutscene started.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>